


Bi-Charmed

by Ihavealotoffeelings



Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihavealotoffeelings/pseuds/Ihavealotoffeelings
Summary: Set around The Eyes Have It in season 5 of charmedThe queer Phoebe and Paige fic that no one asked for but everyone needsI ship Paige and Ava Shuvani more than most of the jerk guys they had Paige dateLike Paige and Ava helping give Roma women and witches free health care yesss also Ava is so beautifulSo yea if you think Phoebe Halliwell had some bi vibes and Paige gay or same I agree-I watched the new Charmed and I really liked it! All the representation for so many peopleMaybe I will work in something with the Vera sisters too





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So in the eyes have it episode Ava and her family referred to themselves as gypsies but I know some people find that term offensive so I'll try to just avoid it  
> For people who haven't seen the episodes it's basically witches and who the show called gypsies for the magical element, helping each other defeat evil.

Piper and Ava walked out of the medical trailer. To Paige and Phoebes surprise Piper was smiling. 

Ava explained " Piper and I have agreed that I will be her primary doctor for the delivery". Piper nodded. 

Phoebe and Paige clapped "how did she change your mind?" Paige asked   
" Well Ava is a doctor and she promised me to use western medicine if I really need it and hopefully her traditions and you two as my midwives will take care of the rest!" 

Paige stayed behind to help Ava the rest of the day give the community check ups. 

"Well that's all done" Ava sighed smiling washing her hands.   
Paige smiled too and put the clipboard up on the shelf. 

"You were really helpful today Paige, I appreciate it." Ava told her  
Paige beamed with her white teeth and shook her orange dyed bob. "No problem!"   
Ava placed a hand on her arm   
"I really do. And everything you and your sisters have done for me"   
Paige closed her lips sincerely holding her hand. "You're not alone Ava"   
Ava smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the manor Phoebe was slumped down in the kitchen, ignoring the phone as it rung.  
Elise would just have to wait. 

It had been a few days since everything with Tereza and Lydia happened, and she was still in a funk. 

Piper and Leo were out baby shopping for the delivery, Paige was with Ava at the clinic and she was thankfully alone.  
Thankfully...

This also meant she had no excuse for ignoring her boss, unless something demonic happened. 

But what could she say to her? She couldn't tell her why she flaked on the interview. Or what any of the family emergencies were.  
She sighed.

At least Cole wasn't attacking and finally leaving her alone. She was so glad to be done with that hell. 

And her premonitions were back and more powerful. 

Or more, vivid at least. She got one this morning that didn't make any sense to her. No one was in danger.  
She was walking with some woman she's never seen before down to the beach where her and Prue use to hang out. They were laughing and talking. And that was it. No danger, no demons just that. She didn't know what to make of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No not Raven from that's so Raven though that would be amazing if it were age appropriate

Phoebe largely forgot about it for the next few weeks until she was sitting in her office at the Bay Mirror. 

Her dark hair was pulled into a high pony tail with her bangs to one side, reading glasses, and red lip gloss matching her cut off tank that showed her hips and abs.  
It was the early 2000s ok.

She was tiredly rummaging through advice letters when out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw..

Yep. It was her, the woman from her vision, standing in the main floor talking to her assistant. 

"Oohhkay"she said bobbing up from her desk. 

She learned by now to face these things head on, if there was a demon about to attack, or if this woman was the demon she was gonna deal with it now. 

She opened her door, the white blinds clattering against her name plaque. 

"Hey Mariana, who do we have here?"   
She asked her assistant facing the woman. 

The woman turned and smiled at Phoebe. Wow, Phoebe thought, now that she could see her full face she was..gorgeous.   
Her brown curls practically glowed around her, piercing hazel eyes with gold and green, black eyebrows. She looked like a San Franciscan Mila Kunis. 

Phoebe smiled exposing her canines "hi!" 

The woman smiled back and stuck out a hand to shake  
"Im so honored to meet you Ms. Halliwell. I'm Raven" 

For about the third time in her life, Phoebe stuttered.


	4. Chapter 4

"Youre...honored..Wow Well thank you! Are you uh are you working here?" 

Raven nodded "yep I just got hired as social issues editor for women. I was just telling Mariana about the meeting Elise scheduled for all the female columnists"

"Oh thats right. Well I am glad you're here..because there's so few women" phoebe smiled largely to hide her anxiety.  
\-----

Meanwhile at P3 Paige was helping Piper by managing everyone while Piper was away. She brought Ava to show her the club.

They were listening to tonight's band practice. It was a soft song where you couldn't exactly understand what they were saying, but it was a good last track for the end of the night. 

Paige looked over on their couch to see Ava nodding off.  
She patted the doctors knee lightly.  
"Hey, sweetie. You want me to drive you home?" Paige offered.  
Ava blinked awake "oh! Was i?"  
Paige noded  
"I'm so sorry. I had to print extra medical records last night and prep the clinic for people who work at night so they only have time in the morning for check ups.."  
Paige slightly laughed  
"So you burnt yourself out?"  
Ava sighed smiling "it comes with the job"  
Paige shook her head "You know we may fight demons but you my friend are a real hero" 

Ava smiled blushing.

She wondered if Paige was this friendly to everyone. Certainly she and her sisters were very sweet. But there was something about being with her that was so..calming, nice. Almost simple. Paige had been there for her so much this week. She hugged her when her mom's spirit came to fight Orin. She accompanied her every day at the clinic 

The club would open in an hour. She heard Paige invite Phoebe on the phone. The conversation was odd   
"Of course you can bring someone I'm not your mom, what's his name, is he cute?"   
And then   
"Ohkaay sorry. Bring whoever you want."   
"Yes me and Ava will be here. Phoebe why are you acting so strange is there a demon out or something?" 

Ava figured it best not to ask.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wait so Wyatt would be 15 now right?wow that's really weird to think about 
> 
> I feel like Piper would be able to tell Grams that she doesn't have to worry too much about him turning out sexist. 
> 
> I was super young when Charmed was on tv so I'm a rewatch fan but it really shows a lot about how relationships and life was like 
> 
> I just want Phoebe and all the sisters to be happy. I think out of the canon guys they had her with Jason and Cupid treated her the best.

Phoebe marched through the dance floor. Her hair was half down half up in wavy curls, an open back dress with the straps at the neck and wide bracelets covering her arms.  
Piper, Paige, Leo, and Ava were waiting for her at the bar. She was in her element. 

Piper made a noise exclaiming "Don't you look nice!" 

Phoebe smiled sitting down 

"Looking good for that mystery guy she won't tell me about" Paige added 

Phoebe sighed "not tonight. I just invited a new friend from work, Elise just hired her for women's issues and I'd thought she might be interested in Piper. You know, sucessful buisnesswoman and mother" 

Piper was a bit surprised "Oh wow Phebes, thank you. But I don't know if I can do an interview tonight, I'm kinda tired from fighting the you know who's" she and Leo exchanged a look. 

Phoebe shook her head "of course. Oh! There she is!" Phoebe waved her over. 

"So guys this is Raven, Raven these are my sisters Piper and Paige and our brother-in-law Leo" 

They all shook hands. 

"Wow Piper this place is amazing!" Raven said looking around 

Leo and Piper were holding hands, leaning against the bar.  
"Thank You! I would like to do an interview with you just tonight's been really busy so maybe another time..." 

Piper was confused as she saw Phoebes eyes shake back and forth as if to say 'no'

"..Oh! Well that would be wonderful thank you so much Mrs. Halliwell I've been thinking of what to do for my first story!" 

Phoebe smiled more nervously. Paige looked back and forth between them. 

Piper chuckled "yep well, me and my sisters we have great ideas speaking of which, do you mind if we borrow Phoebe for a minute?"  
"Sure" 

Her and Paige walked Phoebe to the couch area 

"Ok what's going on? Do I need to vanguish her?"  
Phoebe sighed 

"No Piper you do not need to vanguish her.."  
"Ok then what's with the lying?"

"I'm not lying, I really do think she should interview You! I just..Idk I panicked I didn't want her to think i was talking about her.." 

Paige put her hands on her hips "uh huh. Well.."  
she was about to put the pieces together for Piper and mock Phoebes crush but she saw Ava coming towards the bar. 

She knew how that felt. She didn't know exactly what it meant yet, but she knew she had been confused enough about it to not want to tell anyone yet either 

"Uh whatever weird thing you've got going on, have fun. I'm gonna go see the band"

Phoebe took the chance and walked away too 

Piper threw her hands up scoffing  
"What is happening?" 

"


	6. Chapter 6

In the storeroom at the back of the club, a shimmery green light floated in three women.   
"It worked!" The shortest one cheered. 

The tallest shook her head   
"Yea..it did. Ok remember we can't do anything to mess up the timeline, we are just here to get the potion and get out" 

"Ok if I were Piper where would I keep it?" The middle one asked looking through the desk 

 

The door opened 

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Piper asked ready to blow them up 

They all put their hands up   
"Hi. We are so sorry but we need your position to defeat-" 

"Ha-ta-ta who are you?" Piper demanded 

By now Phoebe and Paige joined her at the door 

"Ohmygod it's Phoebe" the youngest one whispered 

Phoebe looked to Paige confused 

"Ok ok I am Macy Vaughn, and these are my sister's Maggie and Melanie Vera. We're witches" 

"Huh" piper muttered putting her arms down, then quickly shot them back up again to freeze them. They didn't freeze. Sighs of relief. 

"How can we help you?" Paige asked 

-  
Half an hour later the 6 were spread out across the dance floor trying to get back to their night, or their mission. 

Mel was looking for their suspect from the couch when she saw Phoebe and Raven chatting at the bar. Phoebe was smiling widely and Mel could see Raven was definitely giving her seduction eyes. 

Mel chuckled to herself   
"I call that one" 

"Call what?" Maggie asked joining her sister 

"Phoebe and that woman over there, she's definitely into her" 

Maggie smiled "sucks to be her, seeing as Phoebe is notoriously straight" patting Mel's shoulder 

Mel just smiled "hm I wouldn't count her out. We know what an ally Phoebe was to queer people in the early 2000s" 

"Not to sound ignorant but can't you be an ally and not be queer, like me and mom..and every ally I know wow Hilltown needs more lgbtq people" Maggie though out loud 

Mel chuckled "it's ok Maggie, what I meant was a lot of allies are empathetic to the cause because they are closeted themselves" 

"So you think Phoebe is?" 

"Maybe" 

"Hm I always thought Paige was more likely to be" Maggie said simply   
"Paige?" 

"Mhm" Maggie said nodding towards her and Ava on the dance floor. 

"Oh. Wow. How did I miss that?" Mel asked almost looking betrayed by herself 

Maggie chuckled "it's ok Mel."


End file.
